


International Airways

by FallenFurther



Series: Episode related fics [9]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Bad Cooking, Crash Landing, Flight Attendants, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, References to Thunderbirds, fireflash, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenFurther/pseuds/FallenFurther
Summary: Post Series 1 Episode 5 FireflashVirgil is left to work out what to do with Fireflash and the rest of the passengers and Gordon finds a way to make light of the whole situation.
Relationships: Gordon Tracy/Virgil Tracy, Tanusha "Kayo" Kyrano/Scott Tracy
Series: Episode related fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612372
Kudos: 9





	International Airways

Virgil watched as Scott and Kayo walked off towards Thunderbird One. Part of him thought Alan would run off after them, claiming the other spare seat that could be installed in the craft. However, the youngest two Tracys stayed by his side and looked at him expectantly.

"So, how are we getting Fireflash back to London?" Alan's blue eyes were fixed on him and Virgil swallowed. He had no idea himself.

"Well... First, let us get the passengers to safety. We'll have to make a few trips but at least Sidney is on our way home."

"And we're just going to leave Fireflash in the middle of the desert?" Gordon raised his eyebrows and grinned.

"No, Thunderbird Two will need to refuel before she can carry Fireflash. Thunderbird One will be needed too, as well as some good old-fashioned negotiation. There is no way we can fly the plane all the way back to London, but we could get it to the next best airport. Air Terrainean can then work out where is best for them to repair the plane, and how to get it there. For all we know they need Fireflash to be repaired in China. Now, how about you two get onto Fireflash and start working out who will be heading out on the first trip.”

Virgil watched as the two blonds ran towards the grounded plane while Thunderbird One took off behind it. He sighed and tapped his comm. It was going to be a long day.

"Hello Virgil."

"Hey John. I'm going to start ferrying the passengers to Sydney, so I need some clearance for that airspace. I also need you to get in contact with the GDF and Terrainean Airways and work out where we need to take Fireflash. The closer the airfield is our current location the better."

"I'll get right on it."

"Thanks John."

Virgil headed towards Thunderbird Two. He was going to have to prepare the seats for the passengers. He hated it when they had to leave people behind, no matter how temporarily, but at least he could leave Alan or Gordon with them to help keep them safe and calm. Virgil had just finished securing the seating rack when Gordon entered with the first batch of people. They swiftly and expertly got everyone seated and secured. It was nowhere near a luxurious as the Fireflash but it'll get them to Sidney safely. Gordon pulled down the one other chair that was fastened to the wall so he could keep the rescuees calm during the fight, as well as stopping them from going anywhere they shouldn't. Virgil gave him a nod before heading to the cockpit.

The first two flights to Sydney were uneventful and as always John had secured all the clearance they needed. The airport was happy to receive the passengers, and although there were a few comments and complaints about luggage and refunds, the passengers all appeared no worse for wear from their ordeal. There was a medical team on hand ready to give them all check-ups, which reassured Virgil.

For the last flight it was Alan who stayed in the pod with the passengers, and Gordon took his place by Virgil's side. Gordon had a big grin in his face, setting off alarm bells, but Virgil tried his best to ignore them as he competed pre-flight checks. Once they were finished, Gordon reached forward and activated the comm line to the pod.

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, and welcome aboard this International Airways flight to Sydney, Australia."

Virgil rolled his eyes and started up the engines. He had a feeling this was not Gordon's first announcement of the day, though he could almost hear Alan’s sniggering at its absurdity.

"I am Gordon, your co-pilot for this flight. You will be happy to know that we are clear for take-off and will be in the air shortly. Alan will be you cabin crew for the duration of this flight, so if you have any questions, please feel free to ask him. Unfortunately, we are unable to offer the full food service at present, however bottled water and energy bars are available on request. Toilet facilities are available, should you require them. For safety reasons we must ask you not to leave your seat while the Thunderbird is in motion. In the event of an emergency, please stay calm and wait for instructions from Alan or any other member of staff. I hope you all have a pleasant flight and thank you for choosing International Airways."

Gordon grinned, entirely satisfied with himself. Virgil just looked ahead. He could see the funny side and he hoped their passengers did too. Gordon announced their imminent arrival to Sidney Airport to the pod, with the same enthusiasm as before. Once on the ground, Virgil happily watched the last of the Fireflash’s passengers disembark, waving to those who waved at them. Alan joined them in the cockpit for the short hop to Tracy Island, and they all headed to their rooms for a quick shower. They met up in the lounge where Kayo and Scott were sitting, slices of barely touched cake on plates in their hands. On the table was dark brown cake with a drizzle of white icing and a segment missing. Kayo’s ‘Welcome Home’ cake.

"Ready to head back out, Virgil?" Scott asked, jumping out the seat and placing his plate of cake down on the table.

"Yeah, though I don't know it John had managed to locate a suitable place to take Fireflash yet."

"Don't worry about that, John's already sorted it."

Scott was now standing with his hands on the lights, ready to pull them down. His elder brother grinned at the still seated security expert.

"Enjoy the cake, Kayo."

Kayo glared at Scott as he disappeared, causing Virgil to chuckle. With no need to rush, Virgil ambled over to the picture of the Mars rocket. Placing his feet on the plate and leaning back, he felt the mechanism trigger.

"Don't forget to pick up the elevator cars." Gordon yelled as the picture began to tilt.

Virgil groaned as he felt himself start to slip down the tube. He knew he had forgotten something.


End file.
